A Flower In The Second Circle
by Yunaleskah
Summary: Hermione had lost almost all hope to leave this place, maybe it was time time to give in, and learn how to live with both of them. /Belllatrix is only mentioned* Cissamione.
1. Chapter 1

A light colored orange painted the sky as the dusk was setting in. She could see the trees surrounding the Mansion were rapidly shedding its leaves. It was a clear statement: Autumn was here. In no time the freezing cold of winter would arrive; a season that she found very depressing.

_"__The seasons are changing, but I'm still here. Feels like time doesn't touch this place at all" _the girl thought, while contemplating the scenery through the large window of the library; with her brown eyes trailing the hypnotizing and almost calming effect the leaves rising in the gust of wind had.

She sighed out loud for the tenth time. "_Just give up_" said a small voice in the farthest corner of her head. Tightening her jaw the brunette try to suppress the inner struggle and hold onto something more positive. "_More positive...Yeah, sure_" Her mind sarcastically supplied. That moment she looked down at the newspaper she had been holding. Any calming effect she felt seconds ago was replaced by a twinge of despair and hopelessness as she read the headlines again.

What is there to do when your freedom has been stripped with apparently no chances was so ever of recovering it? What is there to do when you live under the madness of the most feared death eater? If there was small glimpse of hope that her reality could change, it had been crushed when she got her hands on the Daily Prophet two days ago announced on the first page about The Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave up their search for the girl of the golden trio: Hermione Jean Granger.

She had expected that from The Ministry, even from Shacklebolt! But she didn't expect that from Harry and Ron.

All her friend's declarations about her status stated that they assumed her dead! They even held a funeral in her name! It didn't made sense! How quickly they had given up. And it hurt, it hurt so much that her friends had abandoned her, how could they? The newspapers never mentioned anything evidence related about her supposed death; anything that had leaded them to the conclusion that she was actually dead.

Today she couldn't cry even if she tried, there was only one feeling left: Resentment. _"They should have made more effort! It wasn't even 6 months since my disappearance for god's sakes!"_

_" Fuck them!"_

Hermione crunched the paper in her hands. Clenching her jaw and feeling the bitter taste of despair rising in her mouth. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes; put the heels of her hands over her eyelids while trying to keep in check her growing anger.

_"After all we did together; after all I did for them! A-and this, this is what I get, this is how much they cared?!"_

She was so deep in her thoughts that never heard fainted steps of stilettos came closer; neither did she notice that this presence was observing her carefully.

-"You seem upset Miss Granger…" As soon as she heard the inquisitive voice she instantaneously turned around to find the owner's at just few feet away. She tried to open some space between them by stepping back, but she quickly hit the windows ledge.

The last rays of sunset were filtering through the windows setting on the woman's face; blonde almost platinum hair was loose, few strands tucked behind her ears. Simple, yet it suited her. The sunlight made her eyes look more like light blue ocean water that only could be seen in the Caribbean ocean, rather than the usual steel stormy blue. Hermione tried her best to not let her eyes wander, yet still couldn't help but notice that the blonde woman's dressing was formal yet very classic in the design, a trim feathered dress of emerald color, revealed her shoulders and cleavage, and hugged her body properly. She looked every bit of a regal woman.

Although the question seemed an innocent one, Hermione knew better. There was an implication behind those words; if anything could be said about the slightly mocking tone of her voice hidden between the intonations of indifference.

Narcissa gave her a raised eyebrow expectantly. Maybe she did want an answer to her question. Or most likely she caught Hermione's eyes slightly wandering. Still, she opted to ignore the previous comment from Narcissa, while trying to remain unaffected by the sudden close presence of the older woman.

-"Mrs. Malfoy, is there something you need?"

-"Perhaps… And by the way is Black now." Responded with a curtly fake smile, as looked down at the crunched paper.

In all these months Hermione has been staying here, she barely saw glimpses of Narcissa, while the brunette stayed on the third floor of the west wing, Narcissa stayed on the second of the east wing. They had never occupied the same space at the same time. And if they ever did was only for a few seconds, the times Hermione saw the older woman was only when she saw her figure retreat from the room Hermione was passing by.

"I see." Her demeanor showed that she figured it out.

"Did you think that they will do what? Find you and rescue you? Surely you are not that stupid, Granger. Any trace of magic that could have helped them to find a clue about your possible whereabouts had been erased. Bellatrix made sure of that." Narcissa shifted her eyes from the brunette towards the outside scenery. "Besides, I'm sure you are aware that we are not even in Britain anymore."

"I suspected as much. The trees outside doesn't seem to be native of Britain. None that I have ever seen, anyway."

Narcissa made a sound of acknowledgement. "In fact, you cannot find them in whole Europe."

Hermione felt speechless, that didn't cross her mind before, she never expected to be so far away. Her brain quickly jumped to many questions at once, it made her wonder how they manage to travel such a large distance without being caught. To her it didn't make sense, it was impossible; magical law across borders was able to detect any sort of unregistered arrival. To dare to do it it'll mean having dozens of Aurors pursuing you in no time.

However she knew if she asked, she'll just get an evasive answer or none at all. Maybe she could ask something simpler.

"If we are in another continent, then how?" made a gesture towards the newspaper.

"…With the help of the elfs, of course." stating as if was something so obvious it was stupid to ask. Of course, Elf apparition left few to almost nothing magic residuals. "Among the rest of the amenities and food that we need, Merlin knows I can hardly tolerate the local food here." Her gaze returned to look at those tired but always filled with curiosity brown eyes.

"And what kind of food is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You ought to be happy, Miss Granger. Consider this new development as something to commemorate" The corner of the youngest Black's lips went slightly upper, a small but cruel smile painted her features.  
"...And why exactly would I do that?" Confusion and uneasiness settled in her. A small smile flickered on the blue eye's face; Narcissa was obviously mocking her.

"Is a lesson for you to understand that no matter whom you believe your friends to be, at the end you became an expendable asset for the greater good." Hermione felt twist in her gut as how Narcissa phrased 'the greater good' like she was quoting someone. She felt so conflicted, the rational part of her told her that Narcissa words although cruel, were correct; she was expendable. In a war everyone was expendable and she was a soldier.

A soldier left behind by her best friends.

"And now look at you, from the brains of the golden trio to a prisoner of war …and then to something more" It was more than evident by now that Narcissa was taking pleasure to point out Hermione's actual misery. The anger that had resided at the beginning began to rise again in the brunette's chest.

"You had become such an obedient little pet, haven't you? After all you enjoy many privileges that no other prisoner ever had, my dear."

"You think that I _enjoy _being here?!" Hermione raised her voice as anger took over. "Is not like I have a dammed choice, and you know that!"  
_  
_"Yet you haven't tried to escape in long time"__

It was true; Hermione's attempts to escape and rebel had been decreasing these past months. But it didn't mean that she doesn't want to leave, far from the truth in fact, but even the books she had been secretly researching had been proved fruitless against the mansions charms.  
_  
_"What do you want from me?!"

Narcissa looked completely unfazed by Hermione's anger display; she took one step closer to Hermione.  
"Last time I walked by my sister's room…Well, let's just say you didn't sound like someone who was complaining of her current state"  
"What do you expect? We both know what happens if I resist!" If the brunette felt shame she didn't displayed, instead she raised her chin defiantly. She would not shy away from this woman.  
"I do know. Yet still, you seem very willing to play your part_, very well_ if your voice in that moment was anything to go by."

"From where I stand, it looks like she already broke you and you love every moment of it" The older woman gave her a knowing smile, like she knew something that the brunette didn't. The look she gave her sent shivers through Hermione's spine.  
The Gryffindor knew the older Black sister was definitely more unpredictable and volatile than the woman in front of her, nevertheless that didn't make Narcissa any less dangerous; this woman was planning something. What was it? Hermione didn't know.

"I think is called self-preservation. And I believe you more than anyone should know about it."

-"Is that so?" raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And why is that?" Hermione realized that the space between had been slowly shirking since the beginning of the conversation. Narcissa's body language looked stoic, but for the trained eye actually looked menacing. She knew that now was the moment to leave the room, however she felt the Gryffindor's bravery coursing through her body.

"Yes, wasn't all that you did during this war, nothing but self-preservation?" Hermione said while crossing her arms, looking defiantly and ready to fight. "I know you didn't eat that Pure-blood bullshit propaganda that Voldemort loved to preach! Maybe your husband did, but it was obvious that you didn't. But since your Dark lord…" her voice laced with venom in the last three words. "Since he returned till the moment he died you obeyed his every command without hesitation! You thought that in doing so you and your family could pass throughout the war unscathed. How that worked for you by the way? Acting as a coward just like your spineless husband?" The tension could be felt in the air; the silence was deafening. The air outside stopped blowing and the earlier rustling sound of leaves vanished. "Don't be surprised that it was your own cowardice that got Draco killed."

The slap hit her with such force that she stumbled sideways, barely managing to hold onto the edge of the bookcase to stabilize herself; trying hard to not lose her equilibrium from the dizziness of the hit.

Narcissa's impassive mask fell in that moment and was replaced with a deep piercing scowl. They stayed there holding each other's gaze, Narcissa's chest was very slightly heaving from what could only mean was contained anger.

She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Draco has and will always be a sore spot for Narcissa. Suddenly the memory appeared in front of her mind: That gut wrenching feeling at seeing so much sorrow in one person, Narcissa howling in pain. Grief and agony marred her face as she held the lifeless body of her son in the middle of the battlefield.

Ignoring all the warnings, Hermione broke the silence between them "From where I stand, you are as broken as I am." There was a tinge of sympathy, in the accusative voice of Hermione. Narcissa sneer sharpened even more, yet she didn't move a single muscle.

The brunette, whose cheek burned and hurt like little needles piercing her skin, straightened herself; gazed at the woman in front of her, who looked like in any second now she was about to practice Crucio on her. It was now or never to take her leave from the library.

She made a move to pass by the blonde side, but Narcissa griped the upper arm of the girl "We are not finished" her words laced with commanding and acrimonious tone.

The Slytherin agilely pinned Hermione against the darkened wood bookcase, the spine of the books painfully digging in her back making her wince. In a swift movement Narcissa pulled out her wand hidden under her sleeve, thrusting at Hermione's neck. "Don't walk away from me" Narcissa growled, as she painfully gripped the girl's forearm. For such slender and delicate woman, the black's youngest sister possessed a deceiving strength.

"You think you can walk away after what you just said?" Narcissa whispered in the girl's ear, crushing the brunette's body with her own.

Her heart was loudly beating in her ribcage, her senses were heightened enough for a fight or flee situation, and the adrenaline at this moment was pouring even from her pores. Panic was expanding on her body. She didn't know what to do, how things went south so suddenly? She wondered.

_"Maybe if you've kept your mouth shut."_

"You are feeling incredibly brave today, Granger" A sneer formed on her lips. "Listen to me silly girl; you will never mention him again! Ever! Do you understand me?" The grip in her arm becoming almost unbearably painful "I don't want to hear his name out your _mudblood _mouth ever again" Hermione only nodded. Worried that if she opened her mouth the only sound will come out was small whimpers of pain.

"Answer me! Do. You. Understand?" Sticking her wand deeper in the brunette's neck, her face mere centimeters away from the younger woman's face. Hermione looked over Narcissa's face and saw that pain behind the mask of rage, the women she once met in King cross station was very different from the one in front of her right now. She had changed quite drastically, she still have her beautiful figure and her face didn't show evident signs of ageing; yet she looked beaten down and broken. And how could she not? She lost everything. Suddenly Hermione felt uncomfortable by her earlier words.

As the seconds stretched Hermione tried to muster all her sincerity into her next words "…I understand"

Narcissa studied the girl's face, looking for any sort of deceit. Whatever she saw made her body became somewhat calm and appeased, also her grip in the girl's arm softened.

The brunette held her breath for few seconds, her shoulders sagged slightly and the tension in her face disappeared. This was nothing new, she told herself as she rationalized her actual position. She was confident that Narcissa's anger was nothing compared to Bellatrix's. After all, she had long time experience dealing with feral-like-animals just like the older black sister. What could Narcissa do to her that Bellatrix hasn't done already? Crucio her? Cut her? Maim her? Been there, done that. And she is alive. Not many people could say that.

And with these thoughts in mind, she willed herself to be cool, calm and collected.

Then the girl saw the calculating look the older woman's eyes; there was something else, something that told her that this encounter wasn't coming to an end. The older woman must have seen the confused face from the brunette.

"This is not how I plan this" Answered to the unspoken question, looking at her intently "I didn't come here to be insulted like this"

Tracing her wand slowly from her neck to her collarbone, she cupped Hermione's reddened cheek with her hand, the thumb slowly caressing her cheekbone. She placed her wand just exactly where the girl's heart was, and stilled her hand digging the end of the wand on the younger woman; maybe as a warning? Or perhaps as a display of who had the upper hand?

"… Is pretty much obvious you came here for something." Said the girl quietly. A small chuckle escaped the fair skinned woman's lips. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you Granger?"

A moment passed, a scheming look went through iced blue eyes.

"Bellatrix left today and most likely she won't be coming back till the next week. I thought that you and I could enjoy some quality time together, for the time being." Tilting her head only a little bit.

"You see, my sister is not the only one that needs an outlet." Hermione could feel the warm breath of Narcissa's ghosting her lips. "And things around here had become quite depressing"

The girl's stomach plummeted; she didn't need to listen more. She fully understood the woman's intentions. She thought she was used to this, she had assume, expected even to pay not mind to this feeling anymore, but that didn't stop the spear of fear and humiliation that pierced throughout her body. She looked sideways and took a quick look towards the main doors of the library.  
There was no way she could manage to escape. No, there was nowhere to run, the brunette's wandless magic wasn't proficient at all, taking that route will end up just in more pain for her.

Narcissa didn't need to use legillimens on the girl to understand what was going through her head. In a forceful move she gripped the girls chin, forcing her to listen "Don't fight this or I'll have to use Imperio on you, and you know is not that fun as when you are actually aware of what is happening" The threat in her voice was tangible. Icing eyes glaring into her, shadows within them moving in a strange dance provoked by the flickering flames of the candles.

"Bella was never one to share her things" the older woman gave her a small smile just before brushing the girl's lips with her own while releasing the grip on her chin, to caress her neck and collarbone. The touches were getting bolder. "But what she doesn't know won't anger her."

"Now the only question is: will you put up a fight or will you submit to me?" There was a dig on her chest, a reminder that the wand was still pointed at her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked faintly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. She already had you, now is my turn" The soft sweet smell of Narcissa's perfume invaded her nostrils, the closeness of the older woman although one part of her brain registered as an unwanted invasion the other part couldn't help but revel in the softness and warm that emanated from her.

"I don't understand" She muttered, there was a hint of vulnerability and confusion in her voice.

What the black sisters lacked in physical resemblance, apparently was compensated by the personality traits; one being the love for control and aggression. And right now, it felt that Narcissa was in full control of whatever could happen next whether Hermione agreed to it or not.

"Not so long time ago Bellatrix would never even dare to touch you. In fact you _should_ be dead. But alas here you are…One must wonder why she decided to keep you so close." And with that Narcissa closed the gap between them, kissing her gently but firm. A light taste of vanilla and cinnamon invaded the brunette's senses; her mouth felt extremely soft, like being caressed by silk. The tenderness of it was making Hermione to feel lightheaded and halted for a moment all of the other conflicting feelings that were arising.

Narcissa sensed the lack of struggle from the girl, content with this reaction she lowered her wand yet still she kept a firm grip on the girl's waist, unwilling to put distance between them. The blonde woman started kissing and nipping the girl's neck, stealing muffled whimpers from the girl's lips.

"I thought you hate-" A shudder raced down her spine, slender hands teased her nipple over her shirt.

"You thought what? That I hated you? No, on the contrary I think you are a beautiful creature Miss Granger, and I like pretty things." Hermione didn't know how to respond to that statement.

The brunette rolled the words in her mind, was she being honest? Things couldn't be this basic and direct, so she tried to find an ulterior motive behind, something dark and menacing lurking behind those words… She found nothing.

The older woman licked the girl's lips her tongue demanding entrance into the girl's mouth; kisses grew deeper and voracious.

The blonde's mouth felt soft, every time their tongues clashed Hermione felt increasingly dizzy, her legs felt wobbly and exhausted. She slowly entwined both of her hands on the older woman's hair making the kiss more sensuous and demanding, Narcissa, who moaned in approval, was aggressively fondling the girl's breast, feeling the girl's nipples getting harder. The necessity for oxygen was starting to be unbearable, making them halt the kiss and recover their breaths.

_"So is all about lust_" the Gryffindor thought. And if Narcissa's current performance was anything to go by, things could be bearable.

Hermione was losing herself in the lascivious activities, Narcissa pressed wet kisses on Hermione's neck slowly licking and nipping the sensations short-circuited her brain for a few seconds; that delicious pressure down further caused the brunette to bit her lower lip, in attempt to stifle her moans, her hands clasped the dress of the slytherin woman, and Narcissa as response crushed her body against the lithe body.

However before losing any rational thought, the brunette opened her eyes, becoming aware once more of her surroundings.

"Narcissa, please stop. Not… Not like this, please." Hermione spoke in a pledging tone, while she weakly pushed the older woman by the shoulders.  
"Not like what?" Even though the light was dimmed, the girl could see the woman's face was flushed and her chest was lightly heaving, clearly she was affected by this as much as Hermione was.  
"Not like this" The girl repeated more gathered, after a heartbeat she continued "here in the library, standing up. Not like…this"

"_Not like some common whore_." She wanted to say. But the fear that Narcissa might confirm that she was indeed some 'whore' that should be fucked wherever the older woman pleased was what refrain her from voicing out loud that last sentence.

"_Oh but you are a whore, aren't you_" She could other voice in the dark corner of her mind. That left as quickly as it came.

"I won't resist" she continued "I promise to do whatever you want. Just not here, please"

"Why? Is not like someone is going to hear us"

She was about to ignore her request, but something in Hermione's tone made her consider her request.

Hermione debated herself either being honest or just keep silent and wait for Narcissa to make a decision. She decided for the former "I don't want to taint the only place where I can find some peace and comfort… Please"

After a few seconds the older woman relented, she pulled her wand from one of the hidden pockets of her robes. Narcissa apparated them both in her bedroom.

Hermione took in the décor of Narcissa's huge bedroom, all the furnishing screamed luxury. The room was very big, a four post bed took center in it; dark wood with detailed carvings. Just like the rest of the furniture in this mansion had almost Victorian design. The bed was covered in blood red canopies and drapes, a décor that would be more suitable for Bellatrix, the girl thought.

The walls were ornamented with unmoving old paintings of beautiful landscapes, the large windows where covered by what look like velvet curtains adorned with ribbons and braids, and tick enough to block any ray of light during the day. The rest of the furniture looked made of mahogany and ebony wood.

Before Hermione could take in more details, she was instantly hit by an electric wave running all over her body as Narcissa eager hands grabbed her from behind surrounding the girl's waist with her slender arms as if in any moment Hermione could spring and run from the room. Narcissa was hungrily placing wet kisses on the nape and bridge of her neck, making the brunette almost gasp at such contact. The arousal she tried earlier to contain came back with full force. Hermione felt the muscles of her lower abdomen tightening; the kisses were intoxicating her senses and how soft hands roamed her along her body was making her mind numb.

There was not more will to fight in Hermione, no more questions for which she knew she wouldn't like the answer, and more than that it was knowledge she didn't want to possess. A small chuckle escape from her lips at the irony of the thought "_First time for everything, I guess.'_" She closed her mind and in that moment decided she will play the role that Narcissa wanted to. Play her part in the older woman's game, in _these adults' games_.

Slowly turned turn her body towards the older woman's, the strong grip from Narcissa decreased lightly, allowing room enough for Hermione to face her, rapidly engaging in a passionate kiss. Soft hands tangled on blonde hair, deepening the action. Allowing the brunette momentary control of kiss, Narcissa relished the sweet flavor of her soft mouth; tasted like honey with a pint of lemon.

Agile and desperate hands got under the layers of clothing that covered her slim frame. Every bit of skin touched left a trace of goosebumps behind it; in a fluid motion Narcissa unclasped the girl's modest white bra, followed by tug at the soft linen that concealed her soft small mounds. A loud gasp escaped from the girl as the older woman pinched and pulled the most sensitive part of her chest.

With quick and precise movements Hermione was out of her clothes in seconds, left in nothing but simple-cut flimsy cotton panties on. Hermione heard the sharped take of breath, suddenly feeling a heavy and penetrating gaze on her, who looked at her like she was trying to discern a complicated arithmancy equation. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling immediately self-conscious.

Narcissa took a small step back to appreciate the girl's body; drinking in the slim but malnourished frame of Hermione. The once fair and beautiful skin the girl possessed was now tainted by her sister's vicious temper; the cruciatus curse had left small but very visible scars all over her torso. There were fainted traces of scarred marks, as well as recent ones too; most of the scars had Bellatrix signature. The freshest ones were bite marks on her shoulders and under her breasts, nail scratches on her waist and hips, while the large part of the inner thigh was filled with bruises and bites.

"Since we were children, my sister has always been very… enthusiastic with her belongings. After a few uses they had always ended up irreparable" with the tip of her fingers traced the scars on the brunette's taut stomach "This suggest the same rules apply for her playthings." If Narcissa was being honest, she expected worst. Seeing the brunette's continued self-consciousness and hesitance, Narcissa grabbed her chin and kissed her, softly this time. "Don't fret, dear. I won't sully your flesh any further"

Hermione eyes slightly opened in surprise, making direct eye contact with the deep blue eyes, again looking for any sign of deception. She didn't see any. But neither did she see sympathy or pity in her face. It was these small details that told Hermione what she needed to know about this encounter; this being the case that she was just a means to an end. Narcissa didn't care for her; in her eyes she was only a warm body to lie with.

This is not how she envisioned sex a year ago; she saw it as deep, profound and the ultimate expression of romantic love, something she imagined she'd experience with her lover. The very thought of thinking of it as a mindless activity only practiced by people to release some sort pent up energy without any feelings invested, truly bothered Hermione. But now, her perceptions were changing, not entirely surprised that she found herself unbothered by Narcissa's intentions.

She wanted to say something, but opted better to stay silent; instead, she initiated the next kiss. Narcissa took her by the waist and slowly led her stepping backwards without breaking the kiss.

The slytherin pushed with measured force the sternum of the slender brunette, directing her fall onto the bed. By now Hermione's eyes were full of lust, Narcissa gave her a predatory smile as the blonde took the advantage of distance between them to quickly remove her heels and discard her dress on the floor.

Taking a deep breath Hermione fully admired the elegance and beauty of Narcissa Black. Her face was flushed, the pupils fully dilated. From her position, it seemed to her that the older woman's body was barely touched by time; her legs looked firm and her stomach taut. It was hard to believe she actually experienced childbirth. Narcissa unsnapped her brassiere, soft strands of her silken covered her shoulders and the tips almost tickled the pink top on her bosom. Her underwear followed suit, both garments finally joined the dress on the floor. Even naked, Narcissa looked every bit the confident and imposing woman she was whether she dressed her luxurious clothes or not.

Hermione locked gaze with the older woman, she could tell Narcissa appreciated that her brown eyes were drifting all over her body. The girl pushed herself with her elbows and in full sitting position, legs almost hanged from the bed. She decided to open them for Narcissa, a clear invitation for continuing these activities. Narcissa made an approval sound and gladly nestled between them, letting out a sigh as soon as the girl started kissing her stomach; young hands grasped her bottom while the girl's smooth mouth trailed towards her breasts.

Lips and teeth scraped around soft mounds of meat, tongue lashing close to the most sensitive points but not close enough. Hands pinched and caressed the figure all over her waist and back. Annoyed by the teasing, Narcissa grabbed a fist of hair as a warning and in commanding tone said "Get on with it" and so the girl did. She let a groan of approval as soon as she felt the warm, wet tongue coating her nipple. Narcissa hissed in pleasure as the girl bit the tender bud, only to caress it after and repeating the same action again. Hermione internally smirked to herself as the supple form in front of her shuddered every time she took small bites on her sensitive spot. It seemed that the older woman was quite sensitive to her touches. She dipped the warm velvet of her tongue back to the flesh and dragged a hot, wet path to Narcissa's other breast, without neglecting the first one entirely as her hand climbed up to play the wet nipple with her thumb.

The only noises that could be heard in the room were the soft gasps and moans leaving from Narcissa's mouth. The dimmed lights in the room allowed the traces of saliva reflect on the older woman's breasts and stomach.

Narcissa decided to change positions and settled down on the girl's lap, straddling her legs. The full contact with warm skin sent shivers through her spine, and she wasn't the only one affected by this as Hermione released a small moan while her roaming hands tugged and massaged the older woman's sensitive spots. With both hands Narcissa cupped the girl face and gave her a lustful kiss, tongues meeting in a battle of will and control over the other's mouth.

Not wasting anymore time Narcissa broke the kiss that left both them dizzy with lust. After she ordered the girl to be on her back as she climbed up over her, the brunette felt how golden silken strands caressed her arms and chest, as the blonde moved on top of her.

Before the brunette fully realized what was happening, the blonde straddled her face, and gave her a full view of the blonde's intimacy, revealing the glimmering slick that coated her center and inner thighs. She found the display so erotic, enough to further increase the palpitation on her heart and her nether parts.

"Don't' just look" Perfect hair framing the woman's darkened blue eyes as she looked at the girl expectantly "Taste me" Hissed the woman, threading her fingers in wavy hair, firmly pulling the girl's head into the center of her own body.

Hermione only made a noise of acknowledgement, and readily complied clutching the woman's tights with her arms, fluttering her tongue all over her entrance making the woman loudly gasp at the delicious intrusion. Licking all the spilt moisture that was there in the beginning, her ministrations were slow, trying to make a build up for Narcissa. Taking time to watch what could make the woman tick.

As for Narcissa, she seemed to be enjoying herself; she wasn't demanding or complaining to rush things off. So different from Bellatrix, the girl thought. This woman seemed to enjoy the slow paced fucking for the time being. The brunette decided it was time to take things one step further, she dipped two fingers in the blonde's entrance. There was nothing tender on the way Hermione rammed her fingers, there was a detectable aggression yet still Narcissa couldn't help but arch her back at the feeling of the sudden invasion reaching that delicious sensitive point inside of her. "You are good at this. Too good" Narcissa moaned, looking down at her. "Has this all been my sister's teachings? Or you have been doing this since you were at Hogwarts?"

"Was it with Potter or perhaps with that red headed weasel?" Hermione ignored the jab. But her mind couldn't help but drift towards her friends again. For a moment she wondered what would they say, or react if they were to see her like this. Would they be disgusted? Would they look at her in a different light? Would they understand and forgive her?... Forgiver her for what, anyway? She hasn't done anything wrong. If someone has to earn forgiveness are them, for given up on her.

But right now, _that_ didn't matter.

If she could say she knew something is that she wasn't leaving this place anytime soon, so dwelling in where she stands with her longtime friends it was a moot point.

"It explains why sister hasn't… Ah!" Whatever train of thought Narcissa was entertaining died at the moment the brunette trapped the throbbing bundle of nerves with her lips and started lashing the tip with her tongue. Sent the blonde's mind spinning and spiraling, losing any sort of conscious thought.

Before long, Narcissa was rolling her hips, fucking herself against the mouth and fingers of the brunette; gasping and moaning at the wonderful sensations spreading throughout her body, taking her closer and closer to tumbling over the edge. Glancing up, while keeping the pace with the erratic movements of the older woman, Hermione sees how Narcissa is lost in her own pleasure, stroking her breasts between her fingers, twisting and pulling.

She clenched her own tights trying to relieve her own pent up tension that was getting uncomfortable; feeling her own sex pulsing every time she heard the older woman's moans.

"Don't stop! I'm coming!" exclaimed as the rhythm of the older woman's pace became more disjointed. Hermione doubled her efforts, quickly bringing her in to the so much needed release.

The shockwave of pleasure arrived shortly from her core to the rest of her body, her center gripping tighter on the girl's digits, her legs feeling weak as she felt herself becoming undone, she couldn't open her eyes until she felt the girl's fingers exit from her, she removed herself from this position and laid beside the girl, leaving Hermione looking at the ceiling.

After a few seconds, Hermione felt an arm around her torso. She turned to look at the woman next to her who seemingly had recovered of the aftermath. The slytherin supported her head with one hand, looking like a wild lioness, with her hair slightly disheveled and flushed face, her long fingers stroking the scarred stomach; her eyes were so hypnotizing. So different from Bellatrix, where her eyes were pitch black, and to look at them it was like watching a black hole in the space; intimidating, deathly and empty but oh ever so alluring, with their own form of gravitational pull.

"From the first time I heard my sister fucking you, I've been having these fantasies" Narcissa said interrupting the girl's thoughts

"Fantasies?"

"Yes" chuckling darkly "Fantasies, dear" the tip of slim fingers did not stop from drawing imaginary lines up and down on her torso, the touch almost felt wary but at the same time soft and delicate, even more when those fingertips manage to make contact with her biggest scars. Hermione wondered for a second if Narcissa was doing this as a form of sympathy, a way to say 'I'm sorry that my sister did this to you'.

She quickly disregarded the idea, that didn't make sense at all. If one was to consider her past behavior.

"Fantasies of fucking you" as to make emphasis in her words she cupped the girls center, Hermione gasped in surprise at the full contact of the blonde's hand "And that's what I plan to do" she quickly raised from her position and accommodate herself on top of the girl, one leg pushed between the thighs of the brunette which she immediately complied. Fingers played with wet wispy hairs while the middle looked entrance to further its invasion, which wasn't difficult as slippery wet folds gladly received the touch. However the woman avoided the place where the girl needed it the most.

"Please" nails fisting the duvet.

"Please what?" an amused smile appeared in the woman's lips; obviously taking pleasure in the girls distress

Hermione gritted her teeth. She wanted to give a sarcastic remark, but she knew this was no moment to get all high and mighty. So she relented.

"Fuck me, please."

The invasion in her body was so fast that caught Hermione off guard that threw her head back, a loud moan escaped from her throat. Narcissa was curling her fingers inside of her while the heel of her palm was putting the right pressure in the bundle of nerves, at the same time her mouth was nibbling the exposed earlobe, leaning to trail a string of kiss along the soft neck, the sensations were maddening; the brunette's mind was exploding in ecstasy.

Hermione put her own hand on her lips to muffle the moans that were involuntarily escaping from her mouth.

"Ah ah, don't! I want to hear you" The blonde removed the interfering limp away and the led her lips towards the girls mouth. Narcissa gave a soft moan as she tasted little traces of herself in the girl's mouth, who tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The older woman was surprised that the girl was positively responding to her touch, she expected more reluctance and defiance. She honestly expected more outburst of Gryffindor's bravery, but she cannot say is disappointed, on contraire actually this make things easier.

Her arousal came in full force just by watching how the girl writhed and whimpered in pleasure beneath her. Narcissa groaned as how heated silk ripple and pulsed around her fingers and if that wasn't enough Hermione was becoming more and more vocal, she felt how her own core produced new moisture.

The brunette was close to the edge for sure. This time the blonde changed tactics she started thrusting in and out instead of just curling her fingers, every thrust was direct hit towards her most sensitive area. Sweet sobs echo in the room, the fluttering around the fingers became more intense.

Maybe it was lighting of the room, so many shadows in the bedroom that the light of the candles just could not erase, combined with the position she found herself in, or perhaps it was simply that Hermione was going crazy. But whatever was the reason behind it, that exact moment when Hermione in the border of her climax opened her eyes, she saw Bellatrix on top of her. Looking at her expectantly with those black eyes and blood red lips, like any moment she was about to say 'Come for me, pet'.

It was too much for Hermione. She went rigid, the room started to spin as she felt the full explosion in her center. Her body was convulsing and the only thing that grounded her was her nails digging the duvet. The electric energy dispersed through all her body, her inner muscles squeezed and contracted around the woman's fingers.

After feeling the last aftershocks on her fingers, Narcissa gave one last look to Hermione's frame just after withdrawing her fingers, then without hesitation move aside from the topping position then proceeded to stand up from the bed, and leisurely walked towards the corner of the room to a medium size dark wood cabinet.

Sensing the sudden absence of the woman, Hermione opened her eyes and followed the woman movements not knowing what to expect from the sudden action. For a moment her thoughts wandered, thinking that perhaps Narcissa would like to try a new toy, or like her sister, she might enjoy using tools for pain; her stomach dropped just at the mere thought of it.

To the girl's relief, the woman took a glass and a bottle from what looked like a liquor cabinet.

Oh well, is not like they both were going to cuddle after fucking.

Assuming that this her cue to dress up and walk out of the room, Hermione calmly dragged herself out of bed and started looking for her clothes while Narcissa poured herself a glass of what she could only assume was firewhiskey. Luckily her clothes were in pile on the floor. There were so many times she had to spend too much time to be normal, if she might add, looking her clothes around the room. Bellatrix was so… There it was, once more, Bellatrix invading Hermione's front mind. Why was she doing that? What was happening to her? The girl wondered, probably another question she'll never want to answer, immediately pushing the thoughts far away in the corners of her mind.

"She will kill you before even considering letting you go, you know?" No bothering to look at the girl. "She is possessive like that" muttered with a half-smile.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Playing stupid doesn't suit you, Miss Granger…" said with a warning in her tone.  
"The books" The sound of rustling clothes had come to a stop. She chose to turn around and face at the girl, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "I know exactly which books you had been taking from the library."

"I didn't-" Her throat dried up, and the air from her lungs abruptly vanished.

"Oh please, do spare me the excuses. Look at me! _I know_… And even if I wasn't sure, you gave yourself away just now."

"I'm very confident that you know what could happen if my sister were to know about this." She paused for a moment considering her next words.

Oh.

So this was it, the 'look' in the library, the secret hidden behind her cold mask.

"Is this blackmail, then? Your silence for whatever you want to do to me?"

"No" The woman scoffed as the mere insinuation insulted her. The cool mask on her face reappeared. "_This_ is me being lenient Miss Granger; even more lenient than my sister, who gives you too many liberties already, either she trusts you or she is too confident that the wards keeping you here are entirely foolproof. With that, keep in mind that this is _me _saving_ you _from my sister and her curses that if you are lucky enough you'll die, instead of end up like the Longbottom's!"

Seeing the stunned face Narcissa gave girl a second, whom seemed to be mulling over her words, while she poured more firewhiskey and emptied her glass in one swing, enjoying the burning in that the liquid left in her throat. Then proceeded to place the glass and bottle in the cabinet next to the other bottles which all them were mostly less than half on its content. Narcissa turned around and walked towards the girl.

"There is going to be the day that Bella will grow bored of you. I know is going to happen, it always happened before. Sooner or later she will dispose of you…" At hearing this Hermione averted her eyes, and looked towards the floor as if there was something very interesting in the carpet, she didn't understand why suddenly the blonde's last words felt like a stab in her chest. Before she could drown in her thoughts, Narcissa grabbed gently by her chin forcing to face her. "And when that time arrives, I will take you. You will be mine. You will belong to me to do whatever I might want"

"And if I were to be yours, will you ever give me my freedom back?"

"…No, but don't fret unlike my sister I don't damage my playthings. You have proved yourself that you are worth keeping."

_"Because that sounds so reassuring"_

"You saw it in the paper; your friends had abandoned you, girl. This is your new reality. Either you try to belong here or you will perish. And I'd hate to see go to waste such a delightful creature like you, Miss Granger."

The woman instructed Hermione to lie on the bed, the girl looked so tantalizing and pillageable the pure display reignited the dulled flame of lust in the pit of her stomach. Pale hands caressed thin legs dragging the tip of her fingers all to the end, grasping her ankles then aggressively separated them, receiving full display of the girls center. Lascivious eyes connected with expectant dark brown ones.

"We are not done here."

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the small opening between the long curtains, hitting directly on the brunette's eyes. It only took seconds for the invasive ray of light to fully stir the girl from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, at first she felt disoriented; it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her room, neither that she wasn't alone. Nonetheless the woman next to her seemed to be unbothered by Hermione's movement and continued to peacefully sleep.

She sat up in the bed, and winced as her tired muscles protested. The memories from last night came rushing to the front of her mind. It took her a few seconds for her to fully stand. A burning pain in her inner tight made itself known.

She silently tiptoed around the room gathering her clothes as she picked up the last item, by corner of her right eye she saw a beautiful incrusted jeweled cheval mirror. Her eyes immediately drifted towards her reflection. She took a deep breath as her eyes roamed through her body observing the damage, never mind the scars, her eyes are dark and hollow the skin showed dryness, and she was unusually pale and slim.

Overall she saw a broken girl. And she hated it.

It was time to get out of the room.

Careful to not make any noise she turned around and hastily dressed, the headed outside softly closing the door behind her.

As she walked along the extensive corridor that leads to her room, Hermione contemplated how her life had change in so little time, she was prisoner of Bellatrix Black, who later then became her mistress, and now the only survivor of the Malfoy family was lusting after her too. Her reality was shifting once more.

She shared roof with the most wanted death eater and her sister! Hidden away in one of the many mansions that the Black family owned! In the middle of nowhere! ... The absurdity of all!

To say that everything felt so surreal was a huge understatement.

And of course the tip of the cherry was that her friends had moved on continuing with their lives. So nobody was actively looking for her.

Hermione debated between laughing hysterically or simply cry till there was nothing left to cry for. Unexpectedly her brain brought again the vision she saw in the mirror minutes ago. That did it.

She released a loud bark of maniac laughter that echoed throughout the long corridor. She laughed till her eyes filled with tears.

She refused to believe had she saw earlier. Whatever she saw in that mirror it wasn't her, she is not broken. Broken means that someone has lost the will to fight, to live, and to simply exist. And that someone it wasn't her. She is NOT broken. She'll rather die by the killing curse before she is broken.

And perhaps if she were to be honest with herself, being the pet of Bellatrix wasn't all bad. The black haired woman had mellowed in recent time, at least a little. She have many allowances that she was sure nobody in her position would ever have, she dressed well and started to eat well too, hopefully she'll recover the lost weight. Things could be worse. And if sex was a mean to survive she would gladly used it.

She must concede that maybe something did break in her, and something darker was growing in, replacing an empty space in her heart.

She realize that it didn't bother her at all, and with that thought in mind she opened her bedroom door, wondering if she should have breakfast first or maybe a bath. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **It's been a year since I wrote my first anything in English. And if I was going to write anything, I wanted it to be a fanfic. I read this story a couple of days ago and thought: Oh, wow, this is kinda bad. So, I decided to write another chapter, just to see if I have improved in my writing or remained the same. Anyway, here it is. **

"Now I understand why Bella is so attached to you." Soft lips grazed along her back, feathered touches that dissipated the lulled trance she was in. Tiny kisses peppered on her shoulder blades. "You are so annoyingly beautiful." The blue-eyed woman murmured on her ear as if she was sharing secret not meant to be echoed on the walls of the room.

Hermione opened her eyes, thinking how Bellatrix wasn't actually attached to her in any form. Yet, if she were to, the idea was somewhat appealing. To think that the eldest Black liked her, it gave her a twinge of hope and certainty among everything else in her life filled with uncertainty and hopelessness. "When is she coming?" She asked between the padded pillow and cover fisted under her chin.

"Why are you asking?" A lustful kiss was placed on her spine, followed by a small bite and chuckle. When the silence stretched, Narcissa added, "Oh my, don't tell me you miss her?" Avid hands reached for her hips, taking a fist of skin. Nails dug lightly into it.

"Do you miss her touch, perhaps? Do you like it better when she is the one on top of you?" There was an unfamiliar tone on Narcissa's voice. It sounded like giddiness or certain playfulness that despite her choice of words, couldn't be described as taunting. Perhaps the wine she drank previously, boosted her mood. No matter the reason, it was quite the change from the seriousness and sometimes harshness that normally her experiences with the woman were based on. The blonde has been in a pleasant mood today's morning and afternoon. And now, in bed, she was even more content and relaxed.

Hermione pressed her lips and hid her face between the pillow and cover under her chin. Did she miss Bellatrix? …No. There was only one thing she missed in her whole life: her freedom. She wanted her normal life back. Not that she ever was going get them back. She has been gradually resigning to her fate, especially right after this whole new affair began. And despite her life here wasn't as miserable as it was at the beginning, she ached for more. Anything that wasn't this. This was just too depressing.

Bellatrix made sure to teach her to not fight against this, and the more she rebelled the more the black-haired woman made her understand that she existed only for the woman's enjoyment. The last time she was in that burgundy room and met with the tar eyes looming above her, she rebelled against it. She fought with the body pressing on top, something for what Bellatrix punished her for it. Then, when she fought it a little more, the woman would smile at her. It was a satisfied smile as it was tainted with cruelty.

"Yesterday she sent me a letter." Said Narcissa, "If you answer my question, I'll let you know the contents of the letter." Her ear lobe was softly bitten by the blonde, sending chills all over her body. "So, tell me, do you like it better when she touches you? Better than my touch?" The mattress sank further as the body pressed behind her. Two soft pebbles caressed her exposed skin, a clear reminder of the previous activities.

Narcissa's touch was delicate, tender most of the time. These past days, since this sordid affair began, there have been two encounters where Narcissa treated her like a doll. As if she was made fine porcelain, one wrong touch and she would fall into pieces. And when it wasn't in the mood for delicate, the force she used, couldn't compare to the one Bellatrix used on her. The times when she was rough, the touch, more often than not, couldn't compare to her sister's ferocity.

Hermione turned around to face the curious woman. The flush of her cheeks was slowly dying, and the sweat on her forehead had dried up. "You are tender, I like it."

Bellatrix made her feel like a possession, a war trophy. Something that she deserved to have for all the service she gave to the Voldemort. With Narcissa, she felt something entirely different. She made her like something to be cherished and relished. To enjoy, to indulge, and to play with.

"I promised to never sully your flesh, didn't I?" One free ran across from her thighs to her chest, cupping one of her petite mounds. "The marks on your skin had almost faded." The sweet smell of wine still fresh lingered in Narcissa's breath.

Did she miss Bellatrix? …Not really.

"However, that doesn't answer my question."

The brunette frowned, why was the blonde woman so insisting in getting an answer out of her? Wasn't enough that she was here on her bed? Every night they spent it together like this, mornings too. Wasn't that enough? She didn't think her answer could truly influence anything. It made no difference which touch she preferred, because in the end, she didn't get to decide if she wanted to be touched or not. "Does it really matter?" she muttered timidly.

The young witch knew it was the wrong answer as soon as she faced her.

Narcissa's sky blue eyes adopted thundering gaze, the color darkened, like clouds filled with water. "Very well." One hand pinched the pebble between her fingers. Sending a dormant wave of arousal all over Hermione's body. When she opened her eyes again, Narcissa was already accommodating herself on top of her. One hand gripped her jaw and was forced to receive the aggressive kiss; avid tongue demanded entry. It was wet and messy, desperate and forceful. As if trying to state a claim. A claim that Hermione felt someone else had already taken.

"What it is that she does that makes wet?" The blonde woman murmured against her lips. "Or is she so barbaric that she fucks you dry?" Pale lips latched onto her neck, sucking and biting, smooth tongue drawn small circles on her jugular. "Does she open your legs?" The tip of her tongue tasted her lobule. "or you open them for her?" The brunette could almost hear the smile forming on thin lips. "I'll bet is the latter." Narcissa was so good at it. The stimulation on her neck always did the work; it sent enough moisture to her nether parts to begin these adult games promptly.

They kissed again, this time Hermione allowed the dizziness in her head drowned her senses, to focus only on the delicious sensations that this warm body brought to her. The kiss was languid, very sensual. Both women drank their moans as a battle of wills happened in their mouths. One knee forced its way into the girl's closed thighs, then another. Narcissa, surrounded by the girl's warm, reached with one hand to touch her heat. Her mouth stifled the girl's groan as one finger barely grazed her core.

"Does she bury her fingers on you first?" Long fingers teased, careful to not touch where she needed it the most. "Or do you get on your knees and service her?" The idea sent shivers to the young woman's whole body. She didn't know why, though. Was it because the image was embedded in her memory? Was it because she felt powerful when Bellatrix threw her head backward, barely able to hold back the moans her tongue and teeth provoked? Or perhaps it was because Narcissa was pulling her from the bed to do exactly just that.

The older woman chose to stand where the cheval mirror would provide them with the erotic reflection of having the young witch on her knees, with her face between her legs. "Is such a treat watching you like this." Her hand cupped Hermione's cheek, one thumb caressed her bone cheek. So soft, so tender, Hermione thought. Her attention slowly returned to the musky scent. Despite the little stimulation the blonde woman had received from the brunette, she was clearly in need. "So obedient, and ready." There was a hint of awe in that silky voice.

The moment the young woman opened a path with the tip of her nose, a sharp gasp filled the room. Her tongue tasted the salty moisture, readily began drinking from it. Her arms snaked around the woman's bottom, to ground the pelvis on its place. Narcissa reached for the bedpost, with the other hand she took hold of the girl's head. "I can't get enough…" A loud moan interrupted her loud thoughts. "…that mouth of yours."

The brunette's tongue ran up and down, trailing imaginary lines across rosy petals, leaving no corner from blonde's axis neglected. The bundle of nerves already begged for her undivided attention; the brunette made sure to give her enough of it. Narcissa's breathing was steadily increasing, with soft gasps and moans in between. Her nimble fingers prodded at the entrance when abruptly they were slapped away. "Don't! I want your mouth only." Commanded Narcissa. "Touch yourself, I want to see you." Hermione didn't hesitate and nested her hand between her legs as she returned to her task.

"Look at you, so beautiful." Said Narcissa as she looked at the mirror. Hermione didn't look, her eyes were closed, enjoying what her overheated senses were receiving. Besides, she didn't need to look, for she had seen it before. Bellatrix's mirror was wider. She modified it specifically just for that. It seemed to her that the Black sisters shared the same kink, or perhaps Narcissa was just discovering it herself.

"How often does Bella have you on your knees?" The older woman clenched her jaw as another wave of pleasure crashed on her body. "Does she have to force you on your knees, does she have to bind you? or do you readily drink from her sex as you are doing it for me?" Hermione wondered when was the last time Bellatrix forced her to do something? When she was truly forced, normally that involved Crucio, as well as tears and fear that came with the torture. It has been a long time since that. Now she just complied. Complying kept her safe, and allowed Bellatrix to remain as a docile viper. But Bellatrix liked to fight, docile not always worked. For the dark-haired woman loved conflict and confrontation, so Hermione gave her enough for her to release her dark desires onto her body with no dire consequences in the process.

The lower abdomen began to tense in short intervals, announcing that the woman was close. And so was she. She worked her fingers around her core as her lips latched into the most sensitive area of the blonde. Nobody knew who moaned first, only that one fed the other. Overlapping sounds of ecstasy soon reverberated in the room.

Narcissa's release arrived first. The moisture dripped from her chin; one drop traveled all across her neck and navel, mixing itself with the sweat gathered between her breasts. Hermione detached herself till the last pulse of the woman's sex came to an end. Her hand had stilled, her own need was still throbbing with desire. Her ears still rang from the woman's sharp moans and gasps.

Just a little more, she wasn't so far behind.

Suddenly, Narcissa took her by the arm and wordlessly urged her to stand up. Her mouth was covered by hungry lips. Those lips cleaned away all the remaining essence she had captured a moment ago. In an abrupt movement, the blonde turned her around. Forcing the brunette to look herself in the mirror as Narcissa hugged her from behind. "You haven't come, have you?" One hand moved aside her brown curls, so she could bite the tense muscle of her pale neck. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She whispered against her wet skin. Her breasts were squished as thumb and index played with the hardened pearls on top. One hand began to open a path over her wispy hairs.

"Don't close your eyes, or look away from the mirror, I'll stop if you do." The blonde woman warned her, Hermione simply nodded, unable to do anything else. Her throat was dry, and her brain couldn't form any coherent thoughts to form a word. The wetness she had lapping at a moment ago, was now rubbing on her behind. She tilted her neck to allow more space where the blonde could nip and suck. That tongue was divine.

The picture in the mirror was quite arousing; Narcissa touching her lasciviously, fingers running through her boiling core, as her free hand switched from one mound to another, never neglecting her pink pebbles for too long. Her own hands tangled on the golden mane, while the other snaked to secure their bodies stayed pressed.

Being like this, aroused many past experiences where Bellatrix had the leading role. When she was positioned just as she was, there would always be a foreigner object pushing inside her while the ex-lieutenant would furiously pump her hips to thrust into her. Sometimes, their bodies met themselves in the middle. Instead of moans, Bellatrix would grunt, and whisper into her nape, telling her how tight she was, and how good it felt to be inside her. Then she would bite her available skin; she bit till it hurt and bruised. She'd bit everywhere she could, her shoulders, the upper side of her spine, the side of her ribs. She would mark the brunette at every opportunity she had. _'So you never forget to whom you belong to, little bird.'_ Then she would cruelly smile while taking in the artwork on her body.

Hermione opened her eyes when the assault on her body had suddenly stopped. "Didn't I say to not close your eyes?" Blue-eyed search her narrowed brown eyes across the mirror. She felt so dizzy with pleasure.

"Please…" Hermione uttered, breathless, her throat slightly sore just now. Has she been shouting?

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, questioningly "Please what?"

Hermione twisted her neck to steal a kiss from the smug lips. The young woman wondered if the blonde could taste her own essence on her lips or had it faded as her consciousness did a few moments ago.

"Please fuck me. I want to cum on your fingers." The young woman saw the moment those stormy eyes filled with fresh arousal.

Narcissa abided her request, a renewed strength came from both of them. Her core ached for release, for the delicious waves that lasted eternal seconds. Seconds where her tendrils went haywire, sending electrical shocks all over her body. The blonde woman kept gazing at her, hungry, darkened eyes like a golden lioness about to hunt its prey. The ferocious look in those blue eyes brought her again to Bellatrix. Hermione imagined having Bellatrix behind instead of her golden counterpart. Where black unlike golden would shroud her shoulders, like a shadow hugging from behind, and alabaster arms would shine in the dimmed room, void-like darkness contrasting with pure white light. Dirty, nasty things would be whispered behind her ears. Praises couldn't feel so utterly humiliating as to when the eldest Black spoke them to her.

Unconsciously, Hermione searched in those piercing blue eyes a piece of Bellatrix. The Black blood that tied them together was elusive in mind and body, but at times they would manifest all together. Narcissa would adopt the same colored eyes as her sister if deeply aroused. Under this light, they seemed to share the same nose and chin. Their mind varied in degrees of darkness, cruelty, arrogance, lust, selfishness; the blonde woman almost matched the ones of her older sister when in bed.

Tonight, she saw her. She saw Bellatrix in the mirror, and as soon as her brain recognized her, her nerves exploded. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed tight, were her lips moving very lightly. After that, waves crashed from her heels to the crown her head. Her walls tighten around the woman's fingers, feeling the delicious pressure that came with it. The electric shocks made her knees feel like pudding. Before they gave up, she had enough brainpower to reach the side of the bed for support.

The satin sheets felt like a cooling balm for her overheated body. Gradually, as she came back from her high and recovered her conscience, the brunette felt the unexplainable shift in the atmosphere in the room. The second thing to notice was the absence of Narcissa's proximity. She saw the slender figure pouring herself from the second bottle of wine. From this angle she couldn't see her face.

After a few silent moments, the sound of glass hit with force on the table, confirming her original assumption. However, curiosity and sympathy weren't in the girl's mind. Hermione looked down at her sex, then her eyes scanned for a box of tissues so she could clean the residues still fresh on her inner legs. Her lower limbs, except for her feet, felt sore, and her neck was a little cramped after being tilted for that long. The idea of taking a bath to relax her muscles sounded so appealing by the second.

A subdued laugh came from her back; liquid was poured again into glass, again. Narcissa murmured something unintelligible under her breath, then more silence filled the room.

It was till Narcissa turned around when she talked to the young woman, "I thought you smarter than that, Granger." There was bitterness, and something close to disappointment. "Please don't tell me you have feelings for Bella?"

What? Where did that come from?

Hermione looked for the joke on the incredulous expression on Narcissa. Huffing at the ridiculous question, and too tired to engage in the woman's riddles. The brunette began to pick up her set of clothes from the chair. It was time to go. A drunk Narcissa wasn't fun, and while she didn't show display of being utterly drunk, she drank a bottle of wine all by herself no more than one hour ago.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She finally said.

Her clothes smelled of the blonde's perfume; sweet and fresh like a breeze coming from a snowy mountain all the way down to its skirts. It fitted her perfectly, unlike any of that intense perfumes that older women usually wore. Even her natural smell was erased by the woman's presence.

"You said her name." The accusation was as there, as it was the anger, but all behind a mask of indifference.

Did she? The brunette halted every movement of her body. She stood there, looking with mixed inherited guilt and confusion.

"Barely audible, but I heard it clearly. You said Bella." The woman visibly regretted taunting the girl with her sister's name. Her conviction was suddenly put into question. "You were truly thinking of her, did you?" A disgruntled smile formed on her lips, "She will get rid of you very soon, silly girl. That I can promise you." Narcissa looked her up and down, studying her, judging her. "I offered you a chance to keep you safe, and you still prefer her?" Whatever the young witch was feeling a moment ago, was quickly drained by the despotic look of contempt and superiority.

"What else do you want from me, Narcissa?" The frustration in her voice became tangible very fast. "I'm here, isn't that enough?" Hermione resumed her dressing routine, the last thing she wanted to do was start a discussion with an inebriated woman, who had probably misheard her uttering her sister's name.

"No is not." Narcissa reached for the young witch's arm, forcing her to turn around and fully face her. Cold hands firmly cupped her face. "Be mine. Not only in body." A demand, not a request.

Hermione averted the piercing blue gaze. The nerve of this woman! How dare she? How could she ask for more? The brunette had so little to give; nothing belonged to her anymore. The only thing that still hers, were her feelings because even her decisions have been snatched away.

"I know you can be happy with me." The voice has lost its sharpness, now sounded solemn.

Happy. Oh, how much she wanted to openly sneer at the word. It tasted like arsenic at the tip of her tongue. A cruel reminder of something she lost and was never meant to come back. Couldn't the woman let her mourn what little memories of happiness she vividly remembered? Because like anything else, they were destined to fade away into a distant memory. Soon to be forgotten, to be replaced with recent ones, unhappy, bitter ones. Why did she have to torture her like that?

"I know you are broken; she broke you. But I can fix it."

Rosy lips trembled. She rapidly pulled away from the woman's touch as if her hands held acid. "I'm not…!" Brown eyes slightly narrowed, but before they could adopt a hateful look, they lost their edge. Instead, her attention drifted to put her trousers on.

_'__I'm not your husband, nor your son…' _

"…I'm not someone that needs fixing."

Recognizing her poor choice of words, the woman shook her head lightly, then made the motion to reach for the younger woman again. "I didn't mean to imply that—"

"Of course, you didn't." Said Hermione as she stepped away. This time the bitterness came out before she could erase it from her tone. Taking a short breath to temper her emotions, she continued "How do you plan, according to you, fix me, uh? With physical discipline? With a spell?" She chuckled at the thought, "You might as well better drug me with Amortentia. It'll save you a lot of time."

"I don't need Amortentia. Just give me a real opportunity."

"Just like you gave me one?!" Hermione quickly retorted, unaware that her hands had balled up tightly, she swallowed the rest of her words and instead waited for Narcissa to speak. She didn't know what to really expect from the woman's reaction. A large part her wanted and expected to see her displaying shame, shame at her own actions and selfish desires. Shame for her bloody hedonism. Guilt for being a participant in this madness. Or anything… Anything but the cold, stoic expression she was portraying right now. A complete emotional detachment from the loaded accusation.

_'__I'm not the one that needs fixing…'_

Narcissa stepped away, wandlessly beckoning the gown on the floor to slide onto her body. "You like her, that seems to be obvious." Tying a loose knot over her waist, she asked her, "Do you love her?"  
The question itself angered Hermione more than it amused her. "What kind of bloody question is that? Of course not!" It was ridiculous to even insinuate that she could possess such an unthinkable feeling towards Bellatrix.

One blonde eyebrow raised defiantly, "And yet you think of her as I'm the one fucking you. How am I supposed to interpret that?"

"You think nothing of it!" the girl yelled. It didn't matter what the woman thought she heard because the mere idea was simply outrageous.

A dry chuckle left her tightened lips. "To love her— No, to even like her, it'll mean that somehow I wished to stay here. How preposterous! In case you have forgotten, let me remind you that I don't want any of this! If I had my way, things would be very different!" So, so different, she thought. She would probably be having dinner together on weekends at the Burrow with Ron and Harry. Or probably she would be at Hogwarts fixing the destruction of the castle, opting to finish her last year. She always wanted to finish her education. And her parents, God, her parents, how she terribly missed them. There were so many things she could be doing now. Anything but this! Bellatrix would be dead or living in the worst Azkaban cell the Aurors could find for her. And Narcissa… "Dammit! I wouldn't be here in the first place, and you will probably be rotting at Azkaban for being one of the followers of that monster!" Her breath was heavy with repressed anger, and her eyes reflected all the pain and frustration living inside her.

Narcissa, unresponsive to the outburst, walked slowly towards the girl, closing most of the space between them. Hermione focused on an empty spot behind the woman's shoulder. "Something similar happens to me, Granger." So softly, so tenderly, the blonde rested her forehead against the girl's. "More often than not I wonder, what would happen if only we had killed you and your two little friends at my home. I wonder where would I be? Probably sitting next to my husband in a booth at the Wizengamot, ruling next to our Lord." One arm snaked around the slim waist, the brought the brunette closer to her taller body. "I replay in my mind that moment when I let Potter disarm me. What a terrible mistake. It pains me every time I recall it." The free hand suddenly clasped Hermione's neck and squished lightly. Despite the alarm in brown eyes, the girl didn't fight against it, she knew better than that.

A half-smile appeared on those lips, "I regret that night when Bellatrix didn't succeed to slice your neck." The thumb ran across an invisible line on her neck, the breath of wine gazed her lips and thunder eyes pierced the earth-colored ones. "But here we are, filled with regrets." The blonde woman kissed her forehead. "Why don't we just make the best of it? Let's stop living in the past, and enjoy our present."

All this time, Hermione remained still. Not knowing what to feel or react. The pressure behind her eyes grew stronger, perhaps if she were to be alone, she would indulge in a moment of pure sadness. Even let herself shed some tears, despite the promise to never do it again. At the same time, the reluctance to show any emotion shoved away any sort of that silly sentimentalism. She wouldn't break. Narcissa didn't have the right to see her weak. So, she stood there, her arms hung from her body, while the woman held her in hers, like a child with her most loved doll.

"I like this blouse. It suits you." Said Narcissa, her mouth close to her ear. "It used to be mine if I recall correctly. Of course, you so look much better wearing it."

Narcissa didn't need to use her wand, neither to get physical. Her words cut and burned her as deeper as Bellatrix's angry spells used to do.

The blonde woman kissed unresponsive lips. "Stay with me tonight."

"I…" the brunette swallowed, trying to find her voice. "I don't think that's wise."

"In two weeks," The blonde kissed her temple affectionately "She'll arrive after two weeks more. She said something delayed her. No further explanations." The hand on her waist climbed up under her blouse, cold fingers caressed her ribs while the thumb dug under her bra. "Let me take care of you."

Everything was so tender, so soft. Hermione used to like tender and soft. This time she responded to the second kiss with the intensity that was required of her.

In this complex scheme, what Narcissa failed to see, was herself. She failed to understand how broken she was, perhaps even more than her. Hermione thought, that among the three of them, the only one that didn't seem to live with regrets and enjoyed the present, was Bellatrix. Nothing held that woman back.

_'__You are as miserable as I am, Narcissa Black'_ The thought consoled Hermione every night. Narcissa's suffering was equal or higher to her own. And as the woman dragged onto the bed, Hermione did so gladly, with a smile on her face.

Did she miss Bellatrix? … Perhaps.

***********************************  
**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
